7 Getsu No Ame Is This Love
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Two months ago, Gakuto told Yuushi he loved him. But Oshitari hasn't yet said it back. And he has no plan ever to say it back. Dirty Pair, yaoi, rated M, sequel to 'Hide and Seek'


_Sorry for the wait for this sadly short story, but the next one will probably be short also. And I'm even sadder to say that you are all going to hate me so badly at the end of this in more ways then one. –gets ready to have rocks and other sharp/hard objects thrown at her- But, you __**Adorable Pair **__fans might be a little happy, especially if you read my __**Adorable **__fic because there is a little taste of what will happen later on (much later more than likely) in that story._

_If you've not read the previous stories before this one, I'd recommend reading those first._

_For once the theme song to this story is NOT sung by Oshitari Yuushi and is instead the song __**7 Getsu No Ame ~Is This Love **__by __**Kikumaru Eiji**__. I also recommend listening to his song while reading the lyrics (can be found on YouTube) __**My Lover**__, especially if you are a __**Golden Pair **__fan._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

_Read and Review please, nya! _

_-_

**7 Getsu No Ame ~Is This Love?**

**-**

Oshitari sighed as he watched his boyfriend sleep. The redhead had a small peaceful smile on his face, and this made the bespectacled man want to smile himself, but he fought it off.

He tore his eyes away and looked up at the ceiling.

It was quiet in the hotel room except for the soft breathing coming from the teenager next to him and the sound of his own thoughts swimming around in his head. He didn't know what to do. Oshitari was beyond confused. Gakuto had said he… loved him.

Love? He had never even thought that would be a possibility in their relationship. Sure he _liked _Gakuto well enough, but the fact that they might grow to love each other had never, not _once _even begun to cross his mind. When did Gakuto figure out that he loved him? And did Oshitari feel the same way for the loudmouthed brat?

He wasn't sure. Not one bit.

He rolled over onto his side, facing the wall, not wanting to look at Gakuto at the moment.

The feeling that he felt when he was around Gakuto, that… unbearable giddiness, was that a sign of some sort? He didn't know, he had never been in love before and—as far as he knew—never would be.

But, perhaps, maybe he could come to love Gakuto?

Oshitari turned back over to face the teen whose back was toward him. Reaching up slowly, he placed an arm under Gakuto's and around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest and dragging his lips across his upper back shoulder.

Gakuto sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to him. "Yuushi," he whispered, the smile on his face widening slightly.

He continued placing soft kisses on the white skin as he brushed Gakuto's maroon hair away from his face, hand slowly and seductively trailing down the front of his chest, creating small circles.

Pausing in his caressing, Oshitari thought about the feelings that were creating a storm inside of him.

He shook his head almost unnoticeably. No, that was impossible.

Still, he kissed Gakuto's cheek, successfully waking the sleeping teen up.

"Yuushi?" The redhead blinked his eyes open, looking curiously up at the older man.

"Ah, gomen, Gakuto, I didn't mean to wake you." _Lie_, a voice said in the back of his mind.

_Shut up._

He smiled. "Its fine, I'm not tired anymore anyways." Gakuto leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and cuddling into his chest.

Oshitari placed his arm over his waist and rested his head on Gakuto's.

"Hmm," Gakuto sighed. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirteen," he answered without looking at the clock.

Gakuto glanced over at it and smiled. "You're right. Jeeze, I've not woken up this early in… oh, never." Oshitari Yuushi chuckled, not exactly understanding why he found this funny. "Well, anyways," Gakuto gave him another kiss. "Good morning, Yuushi!" he exclaimed, grinning brightly.

He grinned back. "Good morning, Gakuto. How are you?" He asked, already knowing the _exact _response he would be getting when Gakuto smirked and started rubbing his chest.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully, dragging a nail across his lover's nipple. "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm perfect," he answered back, lowering his voice to a drawl.

"Mhm," he nodded, starting to gently and slowly push Oshitari onto his back. "And do you want to know what _else _I am?"

Gakuto straddled him.

Oshitari said nothing at first, choosing to look the hormonal teen up and down. "I would never be able to guess, so why don't you tell me?" He purred.

The redhead nibbled on his earlobe. He pulled back slightly and moved his eyes to Oshitari's.

"Horny," he stated bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "How blunt."

He snickered. "But you would never change me, right?" He threw his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders happily.

Oshitari wrapped his around his waist. "Never," he stated truthfully.

Gakuto smiled, blushed and looked down. "I'd never change you either, Yuushi. I lo—" lips came crashing down on his as he was forced onto his back.

He moaned, arching up into the hand placed on his chest. Gakuto wondered how Yuushi could always make him feel so good. Nobody _ever _made him feel like this, Jiroh had _never _made him feel like this.

Gakuto found himself shocked at that revelation. He had loved Jiroh more then anything.

He smiled into the kiss, applying pressure. But that had been before Yuushi.

Though—to him—it seemed as if there _was _nothing before Yuushi.

Oshitari found himself scared to be feeling the same thing as he cupped Gakuto's bottom in his hand, forcing him back into the bed.

Placing his legs around the older man, Gakuto threw his head back as Oshitari's lips attached to him, teeth creating marks all over his chest. He bucked his hips into the singer's making the older man growl and smirk dangerously, fingers slowly traveling down him.

"I wonder how you ever lived without sex, Gakuto." He said, mostly to distract himself from his own thoughts.

He smirked and raised his arms over his head, legs spreading a few inches further a part. "Not sure, but I know that I've experienced it _with you_, I don't ever want to be without you in me at least once—hopefully more—during the day." He tilted his head and took Oshitari's hand that was on his stomach and moved it down lower and lower until it brushed up against his cock.

Gakuto controlled his fingers so that it nudged against his head. He moaned, gripping Oshitari tightly. "Can you tell how much I want you Yuushi? It should be kinda obvious by the feel of me though, yes?" He smiled, eyes closed, moving his lover's hand up and down his shaft.

Oshitari leaned down and took one of Gakuto's pink buds into his mouth, nibbling, licking, and scraping before removing himself and doing the same thing to the other.

The redhead let go of Oshitari's hand and placed his own on the older man's length.

His breathing picked up and his stomach knotted tightly.

Gakuto pushed his legs open further. "Don't you want me, Yuushi? I'd love if you take me you know. Hard, fast, rough, and all that's in between." He smiled slowly.

Oshitari closed his eyes tightly as the hand on him gripped him harder, tugging unbearably slowly. Eyes snapping open, he growled, flipping the dancer onto his stomach and placing a finger at his entrance.

Not giving a warning, he shoved his digit inside his heat, loving the wanton sounds that came out of his lover's mouth.

"Yuushi," Gakuto huffed. "You know what I want, so just _fuck _me already!"

He smirked. "Not yet, Gakuto, dear." Oshitari wiggled his finger inside of him, muscles constantly tightening and relaxing around him.

"Dea—mnpfh," he moaned when another finger was added inside of him. The fingers made a scissoring motion and more blood shot down to their already stiff erections.

Figuring that there was no way either of them could wait any longer; he removed his fingers and placed his already dripping head at the entrance to his swollen hole. Gripping his hand on Gakuto, Oshitari thrust into him, knowing that there was no way he'd let himself fall any deeper.

-

"I love you more." Jiroh grinned.

"No, that is impossible because ore-sama loves _you _more." Atobe tugged the teen closer, holding him tightly to his chest.

He shook his head. "_No_, Jiroh loves Kei-chan more!" His puppy-dog eyes widened considerably and Atobe just had to lean down and brushed his well-practiced lips against the soft pouty ones belonging to Jiroh.

Atobe pulled back and whispered, "Je vous aime plus."

Jiroh giggled. "Love you too, Kei-chan." He blushed when Atobe whispered something in his ear in French. "Kei-chan is embarrassing." He pushed him towards the door to the diner. "Go, now."

"Hai, hai," he dropped him another kiss before walking out of the room. Jiroh sat down, face dangerously red.

Gakuto blinked rapidly before grimacing. "Can you guys be any mushier?"

"Mushy is good every once in awhile, you know Gakuto." Jiroh nodded, grin still present on his face.

He scowled a little. "But you guys do it _all the time_." Why couldn't he and Yuushi sometimes act like that… but not to that extent. Gakuto didn't think he would be able to handle it without barfing.

He smiled softly. "That's what happens when you fall in love so much that it hurts to be apart for even a little while."

Gakuto frowned. "Hurts?"

Jiroh nodded. "Hurts. I'm not exactly sure when it started." He thought for a second. "Probably about the same time as Marui.

The redhead couldn't help but give another scowl. "Yeah, _Marui_."

"You're not _still _upset over that, are you?" Jiroh asked, slight worry tinged his voice.

He shook his head. "Not in the way I used to but… I don't like him and I don't see why you're still friends with him." He stated bitterly, remembering what had happened a few years ago.

"Marui's really nice."

"He _took advantage of you_!"

"I took advantage of him too." Jiroh sighed, trying to defend the pink haired pastier, but finding it more difficult than he would have liked.

"I… you know what, I really would rather not talk about it." Gakuto bit his lip, not at all liking the way he was reacting to something that had happened years ago. And—after all—he shouldn't have _been _reacting like that. He didn't _like _(love) Jiroh like that anymore… at least he hoped he didn't.

Jiroh looked at his friend and hoped that nothing would happen to make Gakuto cling to him again. The last thing both of them needed was Gakuto to completely depend on him.

"I know what's going on," he burst out, surprising the both of them.

"Huh?"

"You are both angry and sad. You told Oshitari-san that you loved him for the first time two months ago, and he still hasn't said it back to you, has he?" Jiroh asked sadly, eyebrows scrunching as Gakuto rested his head on his hand and looked down at the table.

"No," he whispered. "I can tell he thinks I don't mind or that I don't notice when he doesn't, but I do."

"Of course," he smiled lightly. "I would have too… but I guess I hadn't really needed to notice?" he reached across the table and took Gakuto's idle hand. "You know I'll be here for you—for whatever you decide. Right?"

Gakuto nodded. "I know and I thank you for that." His lips twitched upwards. "I know you don't like Yuushi…" he paused. "At all," Jiroh laughed. "But, I love him and I know he loves me. He just—he just doesn't have the courage to admit it yet."

Jiroh pursed his lips but wisely decided to say nothing. No good would come out of trying to prove his dancer friend wrong.

"Can we talk about something less serious now?" Gakuto asked desperately.

He smiled. That was the friend he knew and loved. He nodded. "Sure,'

"Okay, so, when are you going to get a job?" He asked teasingly.

Jiroh grinned and laughed. "Why do I _need _to? Kei-chan has more then enough money for us and generations to come."

"Maybe you can be a mattress tester?" Gakuto asked, only slightly serious.

"A mattress tester?" he thought about it before nodding and smiling. "That sounds like the _perfect _job for me! I get to sleep all day on comfy beds." He nearly fell asleep just thinking about. "Of course no bed will ever be as comfortable as mine and Kei-chan's."

Gakuto smiled and then paused. "Wait, rewind, did you say 'generations to come'? Are you two planning on having children? Because—let me tell you now before you get your hopes up—you're a guy and guys can't have children."

The narcoleptic giggled. "No, we aren't planning on having children like that. But—I had mentioned casually—that maybe one day, we could adopt." Jiroh blushed, but had a goofy smile still stuck to his face.

"What did he say?" a small grin had started forming on his face, happy for his friend.

He blushed even more. "Well, he didn't say much, and he was surprised that I had asked about it as casually and suddenly as I did. He said, 'maybe' but I could see the wheels in his head turning and the thoughtfulness in his eyes." Jiroh smiled softly.

"Its not like I don't know that we're always going to be together, because we will—if we aren't, I don't know if I could handle it—it's just, there is something telling me that Keigo will be a great father and that I want to experience raising a child with him." The now nineteen year old rested his chin in his hands and looked out of the window at the May sky. "I love him,"

* * *

Oshitari opened his book and sat on the large, overstuffed couch of the library. He had come here to think, it was quiet and spacious.

Perfect.

The only problem with that was that he actually didn't _want _to think about what he was suppose to think about which made for a lot of problems when it came to thinking. So, instead, he decided not to think and instead just stared at the page of the book he was holding that had a lot of words that his mind wasn't really taking in.

He looked at the cover and tilted his head.

Spanish dictionary, no wonder he didn't understand it. He didn't speak Spanish.

He set the book aside, thinking, why the hell was there a Spanish dictionary in a Japanese library anyway? He knew _nobody _who spoke Spanish.

Oshitari mentally shrugged and ignored the thoughts, despite the fact that it was distracting him from what he _didn't _want to think about.

Sadly, now that he had nothing to distract himself with, his brain made to be evil and made him think about the _thing_.

The singer didn't know what to do with Gakuto. The redhead loved him and Oshitari knew that this was just wrong. How the hell had he ended up letting someone fall in love with him and he had started falling in love with that very same person?

He had vowed to himself _never _to fall in love despite the fact that he was supposedly a romantic and all that crap.

Oshitari rolled his eyes. He would _let _himself fall in love.

The singer picked up a random book next to him as somebody sat down on the other side of the couch. He felt a shift in the air as a whiff of floral perfume entered his nostrils.

He wrinkled his nose slightly.

It wasn't bad, but it also wasn't the best thing he'd ever smelt.

He tried to ignore the voice that said Gakuto's natural smell was the best smell he had ever smelt.

Oshitari looked over at the woman. She had dark plum colored hair that was pulled back into an elegant braid, her eyes matched her hair with hints of aqua blue, the pale skin contrasted her hair and the light blue, off the shoulder, cotton dress she wore was definitely her color.

Definitely one of the more beautiful women he had seen.

The woman glanced over at him, cheery-red lips turning up into a small smirk-like smile. She stood gracefully to sit next to him. "Itami Aiko," she introduced herself.

"Oshitari Yuushi,"

"Like the singer," she smiled.

He smirked. "_Exactly _like the singer."

-

If he had known it would have happened, Gakuto wouldn't have gone to see Yuushi. After all, why would he _want _to see _that_?

But the fact remains that he hadn't known that what he saw was going to happen. He wished it didn't happen. He wished he and Yuushi could live happily, but it seemed fate was out to tear them apart.

Well, it was working.

When he opened the door, all he could do was stare as his heart was slowly being torn apart.

Why—why would Yuushi do something like this? Was the questioned that echoed throughout his mind as he slammed the door closed and ran.

The woman looked at her companion. "Who was that?"

Oshitari tore his eyes from the closed door. "No one," the lady smirked and met his lips, his eyes automatically finding their way back to the door.

Hardly a half hour later, the sound of sirens echoed not far away. But of course, it didn't even register in his mind.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
